


Reeled In (Soulmate AU)

by Floater1010



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice - Oneshot Bribes [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floater1010/pseuds/Floater1010
Summary: Soul Bonds.Soul Bonds were gifts from life – cosmic blessings that tied souls that were meant to be together and kept them together until the end of time. Not even in death did they part. Souls simply get reborn to a new life to once again find their way toward those at the end of each string. There was no limit to how many threads one could have; some had a dozen, others a hundred, and there were even those with just one. There was no solid explanation as to why that was, but there were theories stating that it depended on the cycle of rebirth, social interaction, and the statistics of actually meeting - but that kinda beat the purpose of soul bonds, some people argued. No matter the case, soul bonds were seen to be precious and no law of man could ever come between people destined to be together.Yuuri Katsuki believed that, too. He treasured his bonds much like how he treasured his own life. Or at least, he normally believed that.Not right now, however...





	Reeled In (Soulmate AU)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This a oneshot wherein the author plays absolute favoritism. The subject of author's favoritism is a cin/sinnamon roll called Katsuki Yuuri. Author will do everything and anything for her baby to have all the good things in this universe. Be warned.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** This is a fanfic for "Yuri!!! On Ice". I claim no rights over the characters. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. (I just want to write and satisfy my hunger for this anime, okay?)

 

  

* * *

 

 

 Soul Bonds.

 

Soul Bonds were gifts from life – cosmic blessings that tied souls that were meant to be together and kept them together until the end of time. Not even in death did they part. Souls simply get reborn to a new life to once again find their way toward those at the end of each string. There was no limit to how many threads one could have; some had a dozen, others a hundred, and there were even those with just one. There was no solid explanation as to why that was, but there were theories stating that it depended on the cycle of rebirth, social interaction, and the statistics of actually meeting - but that kinda beat the purpose of soul bonds, some people argued. No matter the case, soul bonds were seen to be precious and no law of man could ever come between people destined to be together.

 

Yuuri Katsuki believed that, too. He treasured his bonds much like how he treasured his own life. Or at least, he normally believed that.

 

Not right now, however. He treasured it, but...

 

He was fuming. Right now, he was fuming as he helplessly slid across the ice like a dead fish being reeled in by a rod.

 

He was fuming as he slid across the ice like a dead fish being reeled in by a rod right in front of thousands of people inside an arena during a high-level competition aired all over the world.

 

He was fuming as he slid across the ice like a dead fish being reeled in by a rod in front of cameras that would definitely immortalize this event via the Internet.

 

All that hard work to finally reach the Grand Prix Final, only to slam down on the ice mid-jump like gravity had some sort of personal grudge against him. No, he didn't appreciate this.

 

He didn't appreciate being dragged like this. He didn't appreciate the throbbing pain in his chest (huh, he might have just broken a rib or two). He didn't appreciate this humiliation. He didn't -

 

“Oh god, a-are you okay?!” someone stammered as Yuuri finally came to a stop, his head hitting the bottom of the boards.

 

Ouch.

 

Yuuri didn't move. He didn't make a sound. He's awake. He's conscious. He's alive. Yes. Yes. Yes. But he was feeling sulky, petulant, and shocked. He deemed it acceptable not to say anything. Just this once, let Yuuri Katsuki throw a passive-aggressive temper tantrum because he was humiliated and hurt. He had that right at the very least.

 

“Where's the medic?!” another voice called out from somewhere.

 

 _Probably too shocked to attend to someone after witnessing said someone getting snatched off the air by an invisible force_ , Yuuri thought flatly.

 

He wondered if he broke some bones and if so, just how many bones were broken because wow... It really hurt and he was having a hard time breathing. Huh. Funny. He might just become the first person to die because of a pulling soul bond. How ironic was it that pulling soul bonds only happened for romantic type of bond?

 

His romantic bond was literally deadly.

 

“MEDIC!!!”

 

“Viktor, calm down!”

 

Yuuri's internal grumbling screeched to a stop.

 

Viktor? Did someone just say Viktor? Nah, it couldn't be. Maybe there's another Viktor in here. There were thousands of people here after all. His idol couldn't possibly be -

 

“Nikiforov, step aside!” Was that Celestino? “Calm down! You'll be disqualified if you step on the ice.”

 

“I don't care! My soulmate -”

 

“Will be fine if you could just step aside and let the medic get to him!”

 

Oh god... Was it really...?

 

Yuuri, who was already humiliated anyway, decided he didn't care anymore and slowly raised his head to look up. There, among the swirls of colors and illumination, silver hair and clear blue eyes greeted his sight in HD.

 

“Fuck.”

 

This was too much.

 

No, there's just no way...

 

He looked down on his chest and there it was. His main thread rigid and... Yuuri looked up again.

 

Connected.

 

Fuck.

 

3, 2, 1

 

White. Black. Silence.

 

Yuuri knew no more.

 

 

 

Soul bonds appeared at different times. As a person went through the stages of life, bond threads appeared in the most unexpected moments.

 

Yuuri was born with four threads. It had always been a wonder for him because three of the threads were for his mother, father, and sister. The fourth thread had always been...

 

Well, the fourth thread had always been about a meter long that ended with a little golden ball of light. Unlike his other strings that flowed the same way a ribbon did underwater, this one wiggled around actively as if it had a mind of its own. Another curious thing about this thread was, unlike the others that were coiled around his fingers and arms, this one was stabbed through his chest. Of course, there was no pain or anything. His parents once told him that it was his major thread – one that led to someone who had been the most important to him in his past life or lives and would be again in his current life. The golden ball at the tip signified that the person at the end of it was far away.

 

How far, he had asked. They didn't know, they had told him. And so, Yuuri learned to cherish that thread above all else.

 

Who could this person be? In child Yuuri's mind, he had wondered how this connection was more important than his connection to his own family. It didn't take long for Yuuri to forget his question. The thread was so lively and reactive that Yuuri grew up thinking that it was his best friend – just like Vicchan was his best friend.

 

His first non-family bond was Minako-sensei; a bond that appeared just as Minako entered the hospital room Yuuri's mother was in after giving birth. With baby Yuuri clutched tightly against her chest, Hiroko had smiled tearfully at Minako who broke down sobbing at the side of the bed.

 

As Yuuri added more years into his life, threads appeared now and then connecting him to other people. There came Takeshi and Yuuko, Yuuri's first friends on and off the ice: Takeshi who bullied him but secretly cared about him, and Yuuchan who defended him and eventually introduced him to Viktor Nikiforov.

 

Viktor Nikiforov. Oh, how his main thread rejoiced back then! Yuuri should have known.

 

He didn't.

 

In his defense, he was a child.

 

Then he flew to Detroit and didn't meet new bonds - that was until Phichit Chulanont came barging in with his bright smile and selfie stick high above his head. Phichit became his first human best friend. Child Yuuri had believed that his main thread was going to lead him to his bestest best friend. He was 15 when he found out that the one on the chest was for romantic bond. Phichit wasn't that person.

 

Yuuri turned 23 and a week before he flew to Sochi, a new bond appeared. This one coiled itself firmly around his wrist – the only thread around his wrist. Did it mean anything? Yuuri didn't know. Nobody really knew if there was any significance in the threads' placements, except for the one on the chest. That one was tested and proven, with statistics and all. No question.

 

And then, the Finals started. The Short Program began and Yuuri was on the ice. And for the first time, the thread flowing from his chest stopped wiggling around trying to match his movements. It went rigid and...

 

 

 

Noises... He could hear noises... Muffled...

 

And it's dark. No, it's not dark. Wait...

 

…  _so sorry..._

 

He paused. He could hear things a little clearly now.

 

…  _no... not your..._

 

… _my fault..._

 

What... Huh? Fault? And what's that beeping sound?

 

…  _no one... have stopped... don't blame..._

 

What were they talking about?

 

…  _but... he's hurt... me..._

 

Who were they talking about? Who's hurt?

 

“VIKTOR! STOP IT, OKAY?! IT'S. NOT. YOUR. FAULT!”

 

Yuuri gasped in shock, his eyes snapping open and the drowsiness that was trying to cradle him back to unconsciousness dissipated. He blinked and blinked. The lights hurt.

 

“YUURI!”

 

He gasped and his eyes snapped open again. This time, at the shock from the close-range shriek.

 

“Phichit, stop screaming!”

 

Yuuri blinked as he tried to refocus his already blurry vision. He turned to look at the person sitting beside his bed. Black hair, tanned skin, dark grey eyes. Ah! Yes!

 

“P-Phichit?” Wow, his throat... Wow... Hurt...

 

“Yuuri!!!” Phichit sobbed. “I'm  _so_  glad you're awake! I was so scared! So scared! I thought I've lost one of my bonds! My best friend of all people!!! UWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!”

 

“Phichit, calm down,” someone said from one corner of the room, but Yuuri was too weak to turn his head. Didn't matter. He knew it's Celestino.

 

“Y-You were unconscious for two days, Yuuri!” Phichit continued as if he didn't hear their coach. “W-We thought you'd slip into coma! You hit your head so bad! You were bleeding, Yuuri! So much blood!”

 

Two days? Two days... Dread began to flood in.

 

“F-Finals...”

 

Phichit froze, eyes suddenly avoiding. “Y-Yuuri... Uhmm...”

 

Yuuri swallowed the grief. He understood. He knew. He didn't need to be told. But... What actually happened?

 

“A-Accident?” he whispered in question instead.

 

Phichit's eyes met his again with a frown on his face.

 

“You don't remember?” the Thai skater asked almost too carefully.

 

Yuuri struggled to remember, but his memories were not clear as of the moment. “I... N-not really sure...”

 

Phichit looked up, probably toward Celestino.

 

A sigh, followed by footsteps, and his coach's face finally came into view.

 

“Yuuri, I need to you stay calm, okay?” Celestino said softly.

 

“Ciao Ciao! You're gonna make him worry more!” Phichit complained, tears somehow still falling down his face.

 

“I-I need to know...” Yuuri answered weakly.

 

“Are you fully conscious right now?” Celestino asked.

 

“Ciao Ciao! What kind of question is that?!” Phichit wailed.

 

“Oh, shut it, Phichit!” the Italian coach admonished. And then, he looked at Yuuri again. “Yuuri, you fell.”

 

Silence, and then,

 

“That's it?!” Phichit yelled. “All the build up and that's all you have to say, Ciao Ciao?”

 

Yuuri frowned. “I... I fell? O-Oh... Was it the... quad toe?”

 

Both Phichit and Celestino shook their heads. They both looked somewhere out of sight before returning their gaze to him.

 

Celestino sighed in resignation and then muttered, “Your... One of your bonds pulled, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri blinked. Then, like pieces of the puzzle, his memories re-arranged and redefined themselves and everything came rushing back.. From jumping for a triple axel to being pulled mid-air and slamming down on the cold unforgiving ice, and then sliding across the ice as the arena exploded in gasps and screams. Silver hair, clear blue eyes full of panic and fear...

 

“V-Viktor...” he croaked. “S-Soulbond... Soulmate...”

 

“ROMANTIC BOND, YUURI!” Phichit cheered with a big sunny smile, although tears were still falling plenty.

 

Ah...

 

He was no fool. Sure, he was humiliated. Sure, he was angry. Sure, he's currently hurt and he didn't know yet the extent of his injuries, but... He could hardly blame Viktor for it. It only meant that Viktor was watching him. He was there watching him. He was close enough for the bond to finally pull.

 

But boy did that pull hurt.

 

“W-Where is he?” he asked softly. Did he leave? Was he not interested? Did he deem Yuuri unwor –

 

“I-I'm here,” came a shy hesitant voice from somewhere inside the room. “I'm here... Yuuri...”

 

He's here. He's here. He's here. He's...

 

“V-Viktor?” he called out, trying to make his voice louder.

 

“Yes?”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath.

 

“S-stiff neck... Please... C-come over here?” he asked, already feeling his cheeks flaming.

 

“O-Oh, of course!”

 

Hurried footsteps. Phichit snorted before getting dragged by Celestino away from the bed. And then, there he was. Viktor Nikiforov. His idol. Figure skating living legend. And apparently, Yuuri Katsuki's romantic soulbond. His hair was disheveled. His eyes were red. He looked so sad, tired, and guilty.

 

Yuuri stared. He didn't need to ask why he looked like that. He remembered his panicked voice. He remembered his worry. He remembered his care.

 

“I-I'm okay,” he whispered. And just like that, Viktor began to cry uncontrollably. Beautiful crystalline tears fell from his eyes and Yuuri watched in awe. Viktor was a beautiful crier.

 

“I'm so sorry, Yuuri,” Viktor began, eyes averted pitifully. “I didn't mean it! I-I wish it didn't have to happen that way. Now, you're hurt and... and.... I am so sorry! It's my fault. It's my fault. I am  _so sorry_!”

 

“I-It hurts, alright,” Yuuri found himself saying and Viktor flinched. “I honestly... first thought I was... struck down... by the gods.”

 

“I'm so sorry,” Viktor mumbled.

 

“N-Not your fault, Viktor,” Yuuri said and added after clearing his throat, “I'm kinda... miffed, though. I... I worked so hard to get to the Finals...”

 

“I know...”

 

“I had wanted to... get to the Finals...”

 

“And I took it away from you. I'm so  _so_  sorry...”

 

Yuuri found himself smiling. “Well... The goal was... to skate on the same ice as you...” Viktor finally dared to look him in the eyes, shock and disbelief swirling in the blue bright orbs. “I have that... in spite of it all...”

 

“Yuuri...”

 

“T-Though you were off ice and I was basically... dragged across the ice...” Viktor's lips quivered. Phichit giggled. Yuuri was sure that was Phichit giggling. “I didn't finish my routine, but... It's fine. I... I still skated on the same ice... as you.”

 

A small bright smile finally broke through Viktor's face. He nodded and finally (and Yuuri meant  _finally!_ ), he took Yuuri's hand in his.

 

Warm. So warm, Yuuri thought blissfully. It was nice and comfortable.  _Comforting_.  _Calming_.

 

Bright blue eyes met soft brown ones and at that moment, he was not Viktor Nikiforov, the Living Legend. He was not Yuuri Katsuki, Japan's dime-a-dozen Ace. Just two souls coming together after a short separation in life's infinite cycle.

 

 

 

It was a few hours later that Yuuri met the person at the end of his newest bond. Left alone by Phichit, Celestino, and (shockingly, because Yuuri didn't even notice) Coach Yakov Feltsman, Yuuri and Viktor spent the time getting to know each other. Yuuri was so amazed at how their exchanges felt so natural and smooth. Viktor, Yuuri found, was very energetic and bubbly. His heart-shaped smile never failed to keep the smile on Yuuri's lips even after hours and hours of conversation of just about anything and everything under the sun.

 

Many times in the past, Yuuri had wondered how he would react once he met his idol and then, he would feel guilty about it as his romantic bond nudged him sulkily. Yuuri would then start panicking about how he would react once he met the person who was said to become the most important person in his life. In retrospect, Yuuri wondered how thinking of Viktor and of his romantic bond was almost always a side-by-side thing. Yuuri wouldn't be surprised if someone told him now that his soul probably recognized his soulmate.

 

Viktor was in the middle of recounting an incident involving Makkachin, a restaurant, and a bowl of soup when the door of Yuuri's hospital room opened almost violently and in came a small scowling blonde boy clad in jeans and the blue, red and white Russian team jacket.

 

“VIK -”

 

They all actually didn't have the chance to say anything more. It happened so fast, they were left gaping at their... connection, or in Viktor and Yuuri's case, connections. The thread that appeared more than a week ago coiled smugly around Yuuri's right wrist led straight to the boy's own right wrist. This same thread was also connected to Viktor's right wrist.

 

That's not all, however.

 

The moment the boy entered the room, the coil around Yuuri's wrist extended, slithered to Viktor, and wrapped itself tightly around his right wrist.

 

They stared gaping at each other for a minute before the boy huffed and walked over to Yuuri's bed.

 

“My name is Yuri Plisetsky,” he sneered. “You better not forget that, other Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri blinked at the boy. And then, he smiled. “Nice to meet you, Yuri.”

 

The boy scowled even more, but there was a shy pink tint rapidly blooming on his cheeks.

 

“Wow...” Viktor whispered, his eyes moving between Yuuri and Yuri. “This is amazing!” The boy cluck his tongue, but his eyes were shining. The boy sat on the edge of Yuuri's bed without a word. “Do you know what wrist threads mean, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “Nobody really knows the meaning behind bond placements except for the romantic bond, right?”

 

“Scientifically, yes,” Viktor replied thoughtfully. “This kind of connection between us three is pretty rare, but in Russia, it is believed that this signifies family, rivalry, brotherhood, and friendship rolled in one connecting thread. It is considered as the second most important kind of bond!”

 

Yuuri stared wide-eyed at his soulmate. Family, rivalry, brotherhood, and friendship? He had never heard of it, and yet...

 

He eyed the long triangular bond between the three of them... And yet...

 

This felt right. This felt so right, like all the silent inquiries in his mind all these years were suddenly answered. It almost felt like, as Yuuri thought back to his youth, all the things he didn't know he was looking for, was finally found.

 

“I... I never thought I would be blessed like this...” he found himself whispering emotionally.

 

Viktor grinned happily. “It seems like the three of us have a fun future to look forward to!”

 

Yuuri smiled, a small smile that slowly turned into a big happy grin. He nodded as he looked at the two Russians in front of him. Viktor Nikiforov, his soulmate. Yuri Plisetsky, his bondmate.

 

Life was amazing.

 

Definitely amazing.

 

 

 

**YUURI KATSUKI CONSCIOUS AFTER GPF BOND ACCIDENT**

CBS Sports

 

 

**VIKTOR NIKIFOROV AND YUURI KATSUKI, SOULMATES?!**

TMZ.com

 

 

**YUURI KATSUKI MOVES TO BONDMATES' RINK IN RUSSIA**

The Mainichi

 

 

**FIGURE SKATING BONDMATES DOMINATE GPF SERIES**

ESPN News

 

 

**PODIUM FAMILY OWNS WORLDS ONCE AGAIN**

FNN.jp

 

 

**MEET FIGURE SKATING POWER COUPLE'S PUPS!**

KnowYourGossip

 

 

**YUURI KATSUKI AND VIKTOR NIKIFOROV TIE THE KNOT**

The Sports Center

 

 

 

**=====================================**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

When this was first uploaded in my other fic, I mentioned about revising this. However, when I sat down on it, I realized there's nothing more to change except for a few little corrections. I think I will leave this as it is. Thank you for reading!


End file.
